


My Brave Karasu

by Erin_C



Category: Noein
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_C/pseuds/Erin_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noein fanart; Karasu and his Haruka in La'Cryma. Loosely based on my fanfic "Coming Home" (http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7855180/1/Coming-Home).</p>
<p>This is like my eighteenth draft of this, and a composite version to boot, because after having successfully used brush markers to ink "Howl" and "Bask in My Flames", suddenly it seems like I can't freaking draw. Which didn't stop me for trying all afternoon and evening both yesterday and today. Ugh. I think I'm pretty okay with out this turned out, but I feel cheap to have cobbled it together instead of drawing one final definitive version.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Brave Karasu

[](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/42/mybravekarasubyerinc197.png/)  
Uploaded with [ImageShack.us](http://imageshack.us)


End file.
